


While the night still hides the withering dawn

by Halja



Category: Waltharius
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hagen thinks too much, Hildegund is a surprisingly well-adjusted lady, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sex In A Cave, Threesome - F/M/M, Walther is in denial, and Gunther just goes and fucks everything up, off-screen maiming, off-screen violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto questo finirà.<br/>Al momento, però, non importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the night still hides the withering dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts).



> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia.  
> Prompt: Waltharius, Hagen di Tronje/Hildegund/Walther d'Aquitania, what happens in Pannonia stays in Pannonia.
> 
> Scritta per il compleanno di Geilie. <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Hold another hand while the hand’s still without a tool _

_ Drown into eyes while they’re still blind _

__

While Your Lips Are Still Red - Nightwish

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hagen non ha bisogno di pensarci molto sopra, per sapere che tutto questo finirà. Presto, tardi, tra anni e anni e poi ancora anni, domani stesso. Ѐ solo una di quelle tante cose logiche e inevitabili che si preferisce non ascoltare e a cui si sceglie di non credere. Specialmente, per qualche ragione, se a dirle è lui - francamente, si chiede se arriverà mai il giorno in cui qualcuno si degnerà finalmente di prestargli un po’ d’attenzione quando cerca di ricordare verità sgradevoli ma necessarie.

Walther, comunque, continua a dire che ci pensa troppo. Il che, come già detto, non è affatto vero, perché la sua è pura e semplice consapevolezza.

Ѐ Walther quello che preferisce non pensarci _mai,_ che si sforza di fingere di non sapere - da soli nella solitudine e nel silenzio di una tenda la notte prima della battaglia, perché _non c’è tempo_ e _potrebbe essere l’ultima volta_ mentre lo fa stendere sul suo giaciglio e lo bacia e poi preme e spinge tra le sue cosce; o in angoli nascosti e oscuri nel mezzo di un banchetto, quando sono già tutti troppo ubriachi per notare che si sono ritirati troppo presto, perché _la vittoria e il vino e la guerra ancora nel sangue nelle ossa nel naso nella bocca_ mentre appoggia la schiena contro un muro e trattiene i gemiti tra i denti quando Hagen infila una mano nei suoi calzoni e stringe tra le dita la sua carne solida e calda; o ancora ogni volta che riescono ad entrare nelle stanze di Hildegund senza che la regina o le sue dame siano lì, perché _non sarebbe giusto rovinare un momento così_ mentre ha una mano stretta tra le gambe di Hildegund e l’altra tra le sue e sembra che l’unica cosa che gli importi in tutto il mondo sia riuscire a farli gridare ancora e ancora, sempre più forte, senza riservare un solo pensiero a chi li potrebbe sentire.

Non che Hagen possa lamentarsene. Anzi. Ma a volte - solo a volte, perché Walther è suo amico, e suo fratello, e molto di più - non riesce a fare a meno di ricordargli ciò che cerca disperatamente di evitare, di ridere e chiedergli quale delle sue scuse userebbe se un giorno Attila o la sua regina o uno dei suoi vassalli li scoprisse, e quale invece andrà bene per i santi che prega ogni notte e ogni mattina.

Walther di solito ha sempre una risposta pronta sulla punta della lingua, una battuta tagliente con cui ribattere alle sue - Attila ha fatto in modo che entrambi capissero l’utilità di non rimanere mai senza parole fin da quando erano poco più che bambini, fin da prima che prendessero la spada insieme davanti alla sua corte riunita - eppure preferisce sempre serrare le labbra e distogliere lo sguardo e tentare di lasciar cadere il discorso, quando cominciano a parlare di certe cose. E allora Hagen continua a schernirlo, per il modo in cui fugge dalla realtà come per quello in cui dimentica tutto ciò che gli è stato insegnato, ma solo per poco - quel poco che basta per fargli capire che la discussione non è ancora finita, prima di cedere e rimandarla per l’ennesima volta, e relegarla in un angolo polveroso della sua mente per tirarla fuori di nuovo il più tardi possibile.

Una notte, però, è Hildegund a zittirlo. Neanche a lei piacciono molto quei discorsi, in fondo.

Non sono alla reggia degli Unni, quella notte, e non torneranno fino alle prime luci del mattino, se la pioggia non smetterà prima - e a giudicare dal rumore dell’acqua che scroscia violenta fuori dalla grotta in cui si sono rifugiati, sembra proprio che questo non accadrà. Meglio, pensa Hagen: tra le campagne di Attila in terre straniere e la nomina di Hildegund a custode del tesoro e il modo in cui si affanna per aiutare la regina nella gestione della reggia, le occasioni che hanno per stare tutti e tre insieme non sono più numerose come una volta, e non durano più nemmeno altrettanto a lungo. Forse una grotta buia e umida non è l’ideale, ma è già qualcosa.

Lui e Walther hanno voluto andare a caccia insieme, quel giorno, ed è stato loro concesso di allontanarsi per un po’ dalla reggia. Hildegund ha detto subito che li avrebbe seguiti, con uno di quei suoi sorrisi dolci di labbra rosee e piene a cui è impossibile dire di no, quelli che Hagen ama perché a guardarli meglio sono sempre così decisi e fin troppo scaltri e che Walther ama perché ama ogni singola cosa di Hildegund. Lei ha dovuto convincere il re e la regina che sarebbe stata al sicuro con loro due come unica scorta, ma non è stato un lavoro poi così difficile - a uno ha riservato lo sguardo limpido e tenero di una figlia devota, all’altra parole acute e calme e ragionevoli che l’hanno fatta sorridere, e come al solito è riuscita ad ottenere da loro tutto ciò che desiderava.

Hagen si è ritrovato a pensare - non per la prima volta - che il re e la regina degli Unni li amano, e hanno _fiducia_ in loro. E poi ha pensato che loro, lui e Walther e Hildegund, sono _ostaggi,_ per quanto si possano illudere di essere trattati come figli - e che un giorno i loro carcerieri li lasceranno tornare alle loro terre natie che ormai quasi non ricordano, da padri e madri di cui forse non riusciranno più a riconoscere il volto. Oppure, proveranno a tenerli lì nel loro regno per sempre, e alla fine loro saranno costretti a scappare nella notte come ladri, ad usare quella fiducia e quella libertà che si sono guadagnati negli anni per prendere cavalli dalle stalle del re e armi dalle sue forge e poi usarli per sfuggire ai cavalieri che di certo manderebbero ad inseguirli. Oppure, prima ancora che tutto questo possa succedere, un trattato verrà rotto, un accordo sarà tradito, e le loro terre saranno di nuovo in pericolo - e, a quel punto, dubita che qualcuno alla corte di Attila si fiderà ancora di loro.

Sono pensieri sparsi e intermittenti, quelli, che si fissano nella sua mente senza una ragione precisa e per un momento solo al cospetto di Attila e della sua donna prima di scomparire, e poi ricompaiono all’improvviso mentre cavalca con Walther e Hildegund al suo fianco, lui che le racconta una delle loro avventure con parole e gesti esagerati ma vibranti d’emozione e lei che ride come faceva quand’era bambina con il sole tra i capelli biondi agitati dal vento, e poi ancora mentre lui e Walther si fanno strada in silenzio tra gli alberi cercando tracce e orme e le loro mani si sfiorano per caso e poi le loro dita si intrecciano e si stringono e allora non è per nulla casuale, e di nuovo mentre siedono in silenzio nella grotta, stringendosi attorno al fuoco che sono riusciti ad accendere e godendo del suo calore e della carne che si sono procurati come cena e del vino del re.

A un certo punto, all’improvviso, Walther alza gli occhi e lo guarda. Lo fissa dritto in viso, come se vedesse perfettamente la sua espressione anche nella penombra della grotta, e le sue mani smettono finalmente di aggiustare meglio il suo mantello pesante sulle spalle esili di Hildegund, senza spostarsi ma continuando a premere delicatamente. E anche Hildegund solleva lo sguardo su di lui, allora, una risata e l’ennesimo _davvero, sto bene_ gelati sulle labbra e, ci potrebbe giurare, dal modo in cui si irrigidisce sotto il tocco di Walther, un lampo di preoccupazione negli occhi - e Hagen, ancora una volta, deve constatare quanto loro due lo conoscano, quanta esperienza abbiano nel leggere i suoi silenzi, nel capire tutto ciò che non dice.

Conoscendosi, Hagen sa che, se si trattasse di chiunque altro al mondo, la cosa non gli piacerebbe affatto, e forse ora avrebbe già una mano sul manico del coltello che prima ha usato per scuoiare le prede, tanto per precauzione. Ma questi sono Walther e Hildegund, sempre e solo loro, quindi si irrigidisce appena e non arretra nemmeno quando Walther gli si avvicina di più, per poterlo guardare meglio in viso, e per posare una mano - leggera, ma salda - sulla sua spalla.

\- Si può sapere che succede, amico mio? - gli chiede Walther. La sua voce è impaziente e preoccupata, brusca eppure quasi gentile allo stesso tempo. I loro volti sono vicini, il suo fiato caldo contro la sua pelle.

Hagen considera per un attimo l’idea di mentire, mentre la mano dell’altro preme appena un po’ di più. Ѐ sempre stato un bugiardo molto convincente, in fondo. Sta per sorridere e scrollarsi di dosso la mano di Walther, e magari scherzare sul fatto che tutta questa dannata pioggia sarebbe abbastanza per annegarli tutti e tre, quando lo guarda in faccia e ci pensa sopra e si rende conto che no, quella non sarebbe affatto una buona idea. Ha rinunciato presto a cercare di mentire a lui e ad Hildegund - forse perché non ne ha mai avuto bisogno.

E così glielo dice. E continua a dirglielo, anche quando la sua mano gli stringe forte la veste, prima di lasciarla e di ritrarsi di scatto. Succede solo che tutto ciò che ha - che hanno, insieme - potrebbe sfuggirgli tra le dita da un momento all’altro, succede che lui dovrebbe pensare al suo re - quello vero, in Burgundia, quello a cui suo padre l’ha offerto come prova di fedeltà e di cui lui conosce a malapena il nome - e Walther al trono d’Aquitania, e Hildegund al regno dei Franchi o a quello di Walther.

Forse, ripensandoci, gli dice tutto in modo un po’ troppo secco, troppo brusco. Ѐ uno dei suoi difetti peggiori, quello, a sentire l’opinione di certa gente. Ed è difficile non pensare di aver fatto un errore, se Walther lo guarda in quel modo, se Hildegund si stringe ancora di più nel suo mantello, per un momento solo, prima di recuperare la sua abituale compostezza.

A sua discolpa, però, gli dice anche che non gli va di discutere, e per una volta è vero. E, per una volta, è davvero colpa di Walther se finiscono per farlo di nuovo - colpa dei suoi pugni serrati e del fuoco cupo nei suoi occhi, e delle sue parole, insistenti e testarde quanto lui. Hagen continua a rispondergli - battuta su battuta, schernendolo e canzonandolo, perché è così che ha sempre funzionato tra di loro - solo perché è ciò che gli viene naturale fare in una discussione, e se non voleva discutere con lui allora Walther avrebbe fatto meglio a stare zitto.

Nel mentre, Hildegund li osserva in silenzio. Appoggia il mento su una mano sottile, una macchia bianca nel mezzo dell’ombra fredda della grotta, e non interviene, limitandosi a muovere ogni tanto il capo di qua e di là per seguire i loro scambi. Hagen pensa che farebbe bene a preoccuparsi, probabilmente. In effetti, non smette completamente di pensarlo nemmeno quando riporta la sua attenzione su Walther, per ribattere ad un insulto velato di cui, questo lo deve ammettere, Attila stesso sarebbe abbastanza fiero.

Continua a parlare a Walther, anche mentre la osserva posare per terra la fiasca di vino stretta tra le sue dita lunghe e avvicinarsi con la coda dell’occhio - i suoi gesti cauti e leggiadri, le vesti semplici che seguono i suoi movimenti frusciando piano, il fuoco che accende scintille di rame tra i suoi capelli - fino a sedersi accanto a lui. Hagen sa che anche Walther la sta guardando - sta di nuovo in silenzio, adesso, e si morde le labbra e i suoi occhi si muovono rapidi per posarsi a turno su di lui e su di lei - e sa che anche Hildegund lo sa.

Smette di parlare solo quando sente la mano di Hildegund sulla sua guancia, gentile e morbida, ancora fredda nonostante il calore del fuoco. Volta il viso per guardarla, e vede che le sue labbra sono piegate in uno sorriso - uno di _quei_ suoi sorrisi. Nonostante tutto - nonostante i dubbi che ancora tormentano la sua mente e pungono e tirano e prudono come una ferita appena medicata \- Hagen non riesce ad evitare che anche l’angolo della sua bocca si pieghi in risposta. Fa per ritrarsi da lei e scostare la sua mano, e lasciare che il silenzio cada di nuovo, oppure provare a parlar d’altro, ma le punte delle sue dita premono appena un po’ di più contro la sua pelle e i suoi occhi lo fissano dritto in viso e sa che ad Hildegund questo non basterebbe, non ora.

\- Volete prendere parte anche voi al dibattito, mia signora? - le domanda allora, riempiendo la sua voce di finta adulazione per prenderla in giro.

Hildegund non ha imparato ad affilare la lingua come una lama ai tavoli dei generali o tra i feriti sul campo. Si limita ad alzare le spalle e un sopracciglio fine, prima di posare anche l’altra mano sul suo viso. - Al contrario - dice, e poi si sporge di più verso di lui: - Penso che voi due parliate troppo, a volte. -

Le labbra di Hildegund sono piene e morbide, e all’inizio sono leggere sulle sue. Poi cominciano a premere in modo più insistente, mentre le sue dita lunghe scivolano più su, fino a toccargli le tempie e scorrere sul retro del capo e ad incastrarsi tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli piano. Hagen le afferra le spalle, e la tira contro di sé mentre traccia il contorno della sua bocca piccola e delicata con la lingua, le morde piano il labbro inferiore per sentirla fremere sotto le sue mani. Poi Hildegund schiude le labbra, e lascia che insinui la lingua tra di esse e nella sua bocca umida e calda - gli lascia il controllo di quel bacio solo finché la diverte, e poi lo interrompe e si scosta per ridacchiare piano contro la sua bocca, e poi torna a baciarlo con più energia, più forza di prima, labbra e lingua e denti finché entrambi devono allontanarsi quel tanto che basta per riprendere fiato.

Ѐ solo dopo un attimo - quando il suo respiro si fa di nuovo regolare - che si accorge che Hildegund sta fissando Walther, adesso, studiando la sua reazione. La cosa non lo sorprende, comunque. Si chiede brevemente se quel bacio sia stato per consolare Walther, o per calmare i suoi timori, o per se stessa e per non doverli ascoltare più. O, forse, è stato per tutti e tre.

Poi Hagen smette di pensare ai suoi motivi e anche lui si sofferma sul viso di Walther. E, per un attimo, il respiro gli si blocca nella gola.

Gli occhi di Walther sono fissi su loro due, sui loro visi ancora vicini, sulle mani di Hildegund che ora gli accarezzano la fronte e le guance con gesti lenti e lievi, con tenerezza. La sua bocca è socchiusa, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma - e qui non si tratta più di evitare argomenti difficili, di avere tutte le risposte ma non volerle ammettere, di mentire come se ce ne fosse davvero bisogno - non avesse le parole per farlo. E Hagen sapeva che la sua reazione sarebbe stata questa, lo sapeva fin da quando le labbra di Hildegund hanno sfiorato le sue, ma non può comunque nascondere un sorriso - o evitare che un brivido scenda giù per la sua schiena - e lascia che le sue mani si spostino dalle spalle magre di Hildegund, tastando il tessuto morbido della sua veste, fino ad accarezzarle il collo candido e la gola fragile e poi ancora fino a giocare con i suoi capelli lunghi e folti e chiari, annodandoseli attorno alle dita e poi lasciandoli andare - godendo allo stesso tempo della morbidezza e della risata calda e gentile di lei e dello sguardo intenso di lui.

\- Sì - dice alla fine, e le sue dita scivolano giù di nuovo, lentamente, fino al petto di Hildegund, fermandosi per un momento appena sopra al suo seno piccolo e sodo e poi scendendo ancora per massaggiarlo e per stringerlo con delicatezza attraverso il tessuto, e sentirla tendersi per andare incontro al suo tocco. - Sì, penso che tu abbia ragione. Almeno su questo -. E Hildegund non gli chiede su quali altre cose abbia torto, allora, ma si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo, che poi si trasforma in un mugolio compiaciuto quando le posa un bacio sulla pelle soffice del collo.

\- A volte parliamo decisamente troppo -. E questo lo dice sporgendo il viso per parlarle nell’orecchio, in una voce appena troppo forte per essere un sussurro, ma guardando oltre Hildegund per fissare Walther dritto negli occhi. Non è sicuro che suoni esattamente come una scusa - scusarsi non gli è mai riuscito facile - ma spera che basti, mentre percorre con le labbra il contorno dell’orecchio di Hildegund. Poi si concentra solo sul modo in cui il respiro di Hildegund si spezza mentre le bacia il lobo, sulla sua mano che preme sul retro del suo collo mentre lo lecca e lo stringe piano tra i denti, e sull’altra mano che afferra la sua e la conduce pian piano oltre il suo seno, seguendo le pieghe della veste.

Ѐ nel mezzo di un altro bacio - la lingua di Hildegund che scorre contro la sua, il suo sapore che sa un po’ di vino e un po’ di lei di nuovo nella sua bocca - che sente un’altra mano, grande e forte e calda, posarsi sulla sua schiena. Quando la sua bocca si allontana da quella di Hildegund - senza fretta, e lei gli lecca ancora una volta le labbra prima di lasciarlo andare del tutto - volta il viso per incrociare lo sguardo di Walther, ma non lo trova, perché lui sta guardando la sua mano che si muove sul ventre morbido di Hildegund.

I gesti con cui Walther accarezza lo spazio tra le sue spalle, però, sono lenti e gentili, e rassicuranti - e sanno un po’ di perdono, ma quello potrebbe essere tutto solo nella sua testa. E mandano brividi caldi dritti tra le sue gambe, proprio come il sorriso che incurva le labbra dell’altro, l’espressione rapita sul suo volto.

Ѐ la risata chiara e dolce di Hildegund a fargli capire che si è perso troppo a lungo a scrutare il viso di Walther, ed è il modo in cui lei si spinge impaziente contro il suo palmo a fargli notare che la sua mano si è fermata. E la sua è una risata priva di malizia, divertita e giusto un filo esasperata come per una situazione fin troppo familiare, ma Hagen si sente ugualmente un po’ punto nell’orgoglio, specialmente quando sente Walther ridacchiare piano insieme a lei - rimedia subito, però, prendendola di sorpresa con un morso sul collo, forse un po’ troppo forte, che la fa gemere e ansimare, e in un gesto brusco le afferra i lembi della veste e li tira su per scoprire le sue cosce candide e per strapparle un sospiro.

Hildegund riprende presto a sorridere, comunque, mentre Hagen posa una mano sul suo fianco e con le dita dell’altra accarezza i riccioli chiari sul suo pube, e percorre la pelle fresca e morbida con la punta leggera di un’unghia e ci preme sopra i polpastrelli. Ad Hagen stavolta non dispiace - fissa quel sorriso invitante e forse un po’ beffardo, mentre sente la sua carne tremare leggermente sotto il suo tocco, e si concentra sui lineamenti rilassati del suo viso e sui suoi occhi socchiusi e le sue ciglia lunghe mentre Hildegund apre di più le gambe per lui.

Nonostante tutto - nonostante gli anni, e le notti trascorse insieme, e il modo in cui in quelle notti i loro giochi d’infanzia si sono pian piano trasformati in altri giochi, nuovi e completamente diversi - trattiene ancora il fiato per un attimo prima di spingere le dita più giù. Solo per un istante così breve da non essere quasi reale, un unico momento di esitazione prima di sfiorarle il clitoride gonfio con il pollice, abbastanza forte da farle muovere i fianchi incontro al suo tocco e abbastanza piano da farle volere di più, e poi sfregarlo aumentando appena la pressione per sentire il suo respiro accelerare e per strapparle gemiti e mugolii dalle labbra piene.

Ѐ stato strano, le prime volte - infilare le mani tra le sue gambe, e poi la testa, e sentirla calda e umida tra le sue dita e sulla sua lingua. Ed è stato bello, fin dall’inizio, e naturale, proprio come lo è adesso bearsi dei suoi gemiti forti e acuti e del modo in cui trema e trattiene il fiato mentre spinge lentamente due dita dentro di lei, e poi le apre e le chiude, e le incurva nel calore ardente della sua carne.

Ma è stato anche _sbagliato -_ o,almeno, lo è stato nella sua testa. Perché Hildegund era già promessa a Walther prima ancora che loro tre venissero portati in Pannonia, perché presto - forse _troppo_ presto \- Walther per lui è diventato più caro del ricordo dolceamaro dei suoi fratelli nella sua patria, e perché a quei tempi toccare la donna di un altro uomo - di qualcuno che per lui era tanto importante - in quel modo gli sembrava andare contro tutto ciò che gli era stato insegnato sulla fedeltà, la lealtà, i patti giurati tra amici.

Gli ci sono volute la bocca di Walther sulla sua schiena - baci, morsi, lingua, denti, marchi rossi e viola sulla pelle - e le sue mani sul suo petto - tocchi svelti e delicati, dita leggere sui suoi capezzoli come fosse stato una donna, tirando e stringendo piano fino a farli inturgidire e arrossare -, la prima volta, per fargli capire che andava tutto bene, che ciò che stava facendo era davvero giusto come gli suggerivano i brividi che attraversavano tutto il suo corpo. La sua bocca e le sue mani e poi i suoi incoraggiamenti soffiati nel suo orecchio, schietti e ammirati come quelli che si scambiano allenandosi insieme con la spada, e poi gli incoraggiamenti di Hildegund che non erano parole ma ansiti e gemiti e mugolii spezzati e unghie conficcate nelle sue spalle.

Anche adesso, sente le braccia muscolose di Walther stringersi attorno alla sua vita, la loro presa salda, calda e sicura, e il suo petto contro la sua schiena. E mentre le sue mani tracciano la forma delle labbra del sesso gonfio e fremente di Hildegund e continuano a spingersi ancora di più dentro di lei e a bagnarsi dei suoi umori, quelle di Walther gli carezzano il ventre, e scendono giù, fino ad insinuarsi oltre la stoffa dei calzoni, fino a stringergli il fianco e tastargli il pube e farsi strada tra le sue gambe.

Hagen si morde le labbra, quando sente le dita di Walther che si stringono attorno a lui e cominciano a massaggiarlo, toccando e accarezzando e strofinando la sua carne in tutta la sua lunghezza, in gesti lunghi e energici e misurati, dalla base fino a alla punta e dalla punta fino alla base. E poi non riesce a trattenere i gemiti e i sospiri che gli sfuggono dalla bocca aperta, quando quelle dita che conoscono ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle si soffermano sui suoi testicoli, soppesando la sua carne, giocandoci e stuzzicandola. E le _sue_ dita, nel frattempo, si muovono più rapide dentro Hildegund, più decise, finché sente i suoi muscoli contrarsi e fremere attorno alle sue falangi.

Hildegund apre la bocca gonfia e rossa e lucida in un gemito muto e senza fiato, quando viene, e spalanca gli occhi - e Hagen non può fare a meno di pensare che sia perché vuole guardarli, mentre il suo corpo arde e trema, che sia perché li vuole vedere entrambi lì con lei - Hagen boccheggiante e con le guance che vanno a fuoco e Walther premuto contro di lui che affonda la faccia nell’incavo della sua spalla e poi gli lecca e morde e succhia la pelle del collo - mentre si perde nel proprio piacere.

Hagen e Walther rimangono per un poco in silenzio ad osservarla, dopo. I capelli biondi e arruffati che le incorniciano il viso rosso come la porpora delle sue vesti più belle, quelle intessute di seta araba e fili d’oro che indossa solamente nelle occasioni più speciali, e le ricadono sulle spalle tremanti. Gli occhi lucidi velati dalle ciglia chiare, e la bocca piccola e socchiusa, e la lingua rosea che ogni tanto fa capolino tra le labbra per inumidirle. Il suo seno fremente che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo dei suoi ansiti, mentre cerca di calmarsi e di tornare a respirare normalmente, e le gonne aggrovigliate attorno alla vita, e il ventre bianco, le ginocchia delicate, le gambe lunghe e lisce.

Non hanno bisogno di dirsi nulla, Hagen e Walther, mentre la guardano. Walther lo bacia tra i capelli, sui lobi delle orecchie, sulla nuca e la base del collo e poi la guancia, e Hagen serra la labbra e trattiene un lamento d’insoddisfazione quando sente la sua mano schiudersi e le sue dita lasciarlo andare, risalire accarezzando di nuovo la sua pelle e sfilarsi lentamente da sotto il tessuto. Sa che Walther non è in condizioni migliori di lui, in fondo, e afferra la sua mano - il palmo caldo, le punte delle dita appena umide \- quando gliela porge per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Walther si china su Hildegund, prima di venire da lui. Mentre lo aspetta in silenzio, Hagen osserva il modo in cui lei si inarca per permettergli di raggiungere la sua bocca, quello in cui lui le afferra dolcemente il viso per farglielo alzare quel tanto che basta, e quello in cui si incontrano prima i loro occhi e poi le loro labbra - e la dolcezza e la premura che Walther mette in quel bacio lungo e lento, perché in qualche modo non ha mai veramente smesso di pensare ad Hildegund come alla ragazzina spaventata dei loro primi giorni in Pannonia, e le sue mani che le accarezzano le spalle magre e poi il petto e poi scivolano sotto il vestito.

Hagen si morde le labbra mentre li guarda - le mani di Walther che si muovono sotto il tessuto tastando e stringendo i seni soffici di Hildegund, Hildegund che geme mentre lui la tocca e poi sorride quando le dice qualcosa all’orecchio prima di rialzarsi - e per un attimo vorrebbe essere lì con loro. Ma ha già un’idea di ciò che Walther potrebbe averle detto, quindi si limita ad aspettare, e rimane fermo anche quando Walther finalmente si volta e colma i pochi passi che li separano.

E poi all’improvviso davanti a lui ci sono gli scuri e caldi di Walther, brucianti, e il sorriso furbo che gli incurva le labbra. Hagen gli sorride di rimando e alza un sopracciglio, prima di tendere una mano e posarla sulla sua nuca e afferrare con l’altra un lembo della sua veste, e tirarselo contro finché le loro bocche cozzano l’una contro l’altra.

Ѐ un bacio urgente, quello, quasi furioso, fatto di lingue che spingono e premono l’una contro l’altra e di denti e di morsi e a un certo punto Hagen può sentire il sapore del sangue nella bocca - suo o di Walther, non ne è sicuro e francamente non gli importa - ma le mani di Walther sono gentili mentre gli accarezzano la fronte e le tempie e le guance e il mento, il collo e le spalle. Ed è una cosa così tipica di lui che Hagen non può fare a meno di riderne contro la sua bocca, prima di morderla di nuovo.

Poi le sue mani corrono a scostare le vesti di Walther, aggrappandosi al tessuto e tirandolo e sollevandolo per poter raggiungere il calore del suo corpo, sfiorandogli le clavicole e premendo i polpastrelli e le unghie contro il suo petto forte e i muscoli dell’addome e la pelle del ventre, slacciandogli la cintura, stringendogli i fianchi. E le mani di Walther fanno lo stesso, insinuandosi rapide tra le sue vesti, le sue dita che si muovono in perfetta sintonia con le sue e accendono scintille di fuoco sulla sua pelle, tracciano le linee del suo corpo con la sicurezza di chi le conosce già al ritmo frettoloso dei loro respiri - e i suoi fianchi si muovono e il suo bacino si scontra e struscia e preme contro il suo, ogni movimento accompagnato da un ansito, un gemito, un sospiro.

Finisce con entrambi ansanti e rossi in viso e con i calzoni abbassati, la mano di Hagen che stringe i loro membri insieme e li preme l’uno contro l’altro e li strofina tra le dita, e la mano di Walther che gli stringe un capezzolo e lo tira piano. Si guardano per un momento negli occhi, a quel punto, cercando di riprendere fiato, e i loro movimenti si fanno più lenti.

Hildegund ha cominciato a sospirare e ad ansimare con loro poco fa - e ora loro possono sentirlo con più chiarezza. E sorridersi a vicenda, e poi guardarla per un attimo e sorridere anche a lei quando la trovano con le mani premute sui seni. Poi Hagen e Walther tornano a fissarsi, e Hagen annuisce appena - e le loro mani si allontanano dalla loro carne.

Ѐ Hagen a posizionarsi davanti a Walther, questa volta - sa che lui lo preferisce, che gli piace poterli guardare tutti e due, far vagare lo sguardo da lui a Hildegund e sapere quanto piacere sta procurando ad entrambi. E ad Hagen piace renderlo felice, quindi si mette di fronte a lui, e poi contro di lui, e apre le gambe.

Walther gli sorride, e poi posa le mani sui suoi fianchi e un bacio sul suo collo. La sua bocca preme contro la sua pelle, leggera, e poi schiude le labbra per lambirla con la lingua, per prenderne un lembo tra i denti e per succhiarlo, fino a quando Hagen è certo che rimarrà un segno. E Hagen mugola sia per il suo tocco sia perché sa che l’altro sta guardando Hildegund, quando la sua bocca si allontana ma Walther posa per un attimo il capo sulla sua spalla.

Poi Walther torna a guardarlo in faccia, scrutando nei suoi occhi - e non smette di farlo mentre gli accarezza e tasta i fianchi e il ventre e le gambe, mentre infila una mano tra le sue cosce per fargliele divaricare un po’ di più. E Hagen freme d’impazienza e sbuffa, sotto il suo tocco delicato, e alla fine il suo pugno si chiude attorno al membro caldo e duro di Walther - Walther si lascia sfuggire una via di mezzo tra una risata e un ansito \- e lo guida tra le sue cosce.

E a quel punto, tutto ciò che conta è la carne di Walther contro la sua, bollente e solida, pelle che strofina contro altra pelle e la rende calda e fremente - e Hagen stringe di più le cosce attorno a Walther, per sentirlo di più contro di sé, per sentirlo spingere il suo membro tra le sue gambe, contro i suoi testicoli gonfi e tesi, contro la base del suo membro. Walther affonda il viso tra la sua spalla e il suo collo, tra i suoi capelli, lo bacia dovunque riesca ad arrivare - la fronte, le palpebre che non può fare a meno di socchiudere, la punta del naso, le guance, le labbra, il mento - e gli afferra le natiche un po’ per premerlo ancora di più contro di sé e un po’ per tastarle e massaggiarle e strappargli un gemito. E gemono insieme, mischiano i loro respiri e poi mugolano l’uno nella bocca dell’altro - e i gemiti di Hildegund, alle sue spalle, risuonano nelle orecchie di Hagen insieme ai loro.

\- Si sta toccando - gli dice Walther, appoggiando di nuovo il mento sulla sua spalla. Le sue spinte si fanno più veloci, più rapide, e si aggrappa ad Hagen come se lui fosse l’unico supporto che gli impedisce di cadere. - Si sta toccando mentre ci guarda. Posso vedere la sua mano tra le sue gambe, dentro di lei ...-

\- Lo so - risponde semplicemente Hagen, senza saper dire nient’altro, prima di gettare la testa all’indietro e gemere forte quando la mano di Walther gli afferra il membro.

E vengono così, consapevoli dello sguardo di Hildegund fisso su di loro, con il suo grido di piacere nelle orecchie - prima Walther, e poi Hagen, per la vicinanza dei loro corpi e la frizione della loro carne sudata, per le dita esperte di Walther sulla punta del suo membro e per il suo seme caldo che gli cola sulle cosce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quella stessa notte - ma molto tempo dopo, tanto che ormai dev’essere già quasi l’alba - Hagen dorme stretto tra di loro. Sono bastati il sorriso di Hildegund e le mani di Walther sulle sue spalle che lo trascinavano giù, per convincerlo - l’unico motivo per cui ha cercato di rifiutare, per un attimo solo e più che altro per principio, è stato lo sguardo complice che si sono scambiati quei due e il modo in cui l’hanno baciato, prima lui e un istante dopo lei, come se fossero decisi a dimostrargli qualcosa.

C’è la gamba di Walther tra le sue, e il seno di Hildegund schiacciato contro la sua schiena, e le loro mani si incontrano sul suo fianco, una sopra l’altra. Hagen ascolta per un po’ il loro respiro calmo e profondo, e poi appoggia la fronte contro quella di Walther e chiude gli occhi.

Tutto questo finirà, pensa. Tutto ciò che hanno in questo momento un giorno sarà solo un ricordo nebuloso, un peccato di gioventù da tenere nascosto e di cui non parlare mai più, qualcosa di strano e lontano lasciato a marcire in una terra strana e lontana.

Ma quel giorno non è ancora arrivato, quindi Hagen lascia che il suo corpo si rilassi e che il sonno gli annebbi la mente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ѐ a momenti del genere che Hagen pensa, anni dopo.

Ѐ steso nell’erba alta, non sulla fredda roccia del pavimento di una grotta, e ogni singolo muscolo e osso e nervo del suo corpo sta urlando di dolore. Sente il sapore del sangue nella bocca, e metà del suo viso brucia come fuoco, e pulsa - c’è una benda, dove prima c’era il suo occhio, morbida e fresca come il tocco amorevole e le consolazioni gentili di una madre. Deve avergliela messa Hildegund, mentre era svenuto.

Hildegund, che ora è inginocchiata davanti a lui e Walther e spezzetta erbe e foglie tra le dita candide prima di spargerle nel vino. Hildegund, con i capelli biondi intessuti di sole e agitati dal vento, con il volto pallido e concentrato e dolce. Hildegund, bella proprio come la ricordava - proprio come Walther, che giace al suo fianco e appoggia la spalla contro la sua, il corpo forte e vigoroso spossato dalla fatica e un sorriso sulle labbra che gli fa dolere il cuore nel petto.

Ed è tutto come allora, mentre Gunther giace inerme e silenzioso accanto a lui - lui non si è ancora ripreso, ma al momento Hagen non riesce davvero a preoccuparsene come dovrebbe - e lui e Walther battibeccano e si deridono a vicenda come se non fosse mai cambiato nulla, e Hildegund alza gli occhi al cielo e ride prima di chinarsi su di loro e avvicinare la coppa di vino alle loro labbra.

Lui ha perso un occhio, Walther una mano, e Hildegund li ha visti arrivare quasi ad uccidersi a vicenda. Ma ignorano le ferite bendate e il sangue, il sudore e il fango, e si scambiano un bacio - lui e Walther, Walther e Hildegund, Hildegund e Hagen - e fanno finta che tutto il resto non importi, almeno per un po’.

Anche questo finirà - e, molto probabilmente, sarà la _vera_ fine. Questa volta, è Hagen che decide di non pensarci.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
